Who's the one that needs help now?
by Madman and Narico
Summary: Somehow Madman ends up being the gal that needs help.


Who's the one that needs help now?  
Writen by Fire Byrd and Jason Cohen  


  
Weeks went by, Nightscream learn a lot from his friend turned teacher. Sure he was just like Madman when she arrived on Earth. He was street smart, agile, fast, and a smart mouth if there ever was one. But still there was more to learn, so much more. And proving he could last a week with her proved that he could serve almost anything.   
"Nice work out kid, want to go two out of three this time?" Asked Madman after she had put Nightscream through some very tough tests.  
"Me? I don't ever want to fly as long as I live," panted the bat bot.   
"That new body of your does give you an edge over me don't you think?" This was the first time they had be alone since he had crashed. They were seated on the rocky shore of a clear lake.   
"The new body nothin', ya just aren't used to flyin' that far or that fast. Don't worry a few weeks in this war and you'll get faster." She said smiling in to Bat boys eyes. This was one bot that understood where she was coming from, the street life hand be hard but it had though her many a lesson. The two thought they were having a romantic moment alone, but unknown to them a Pred laid in wait.   
"Wassssspinatorrrrr kill Batttttttt bot for taking hisssssss girllllllll!!!" Yelled the slightly messed up Pred. For some unknown reason the Waspy thought she like him. Weird huh?   
"Well, Bat boy looks like we better be gettin' back to base, I want to show the boss monkey all that ya learned from me and that may take a while," she said as started to get up to leave. But as soon as she was about to take off before Nightscream had a chance to take to the air, she hears a noise coming from the thick forest growing right by the lake.   
"Nightscream! Get down! Madman--" before she has time to get to robot mode out pops Waspator.   
"Wassssspinator kill bat bot for taking hissssss girl!!!!!!" He yelled as he head straight troweds the two young lovers. He unleashes a missile right at Nightscream. But before it can hit it's target the corsages mutt jumps in front of it to make it to hit her instead. One last yelp is heard from her before she goes unconscious.   
Without the help of his teacher/friend the young bat bot panics and fly's off leaving Madman to fend for her self.   
A few hours later Waspinator had Madman's body laying in his secret cave. It took some time for the miss lead bot to haul the light weight wild mutt back to the cave. Let's face it he's not THAT strong. He thought she would wake up and rush in to his open arms, he better think again.   
Madman awoke with the jump only a bot from the street knew. She did not know where she was or who she was with. She only knew one thing she was in a cage, that was one of the many things she could not stand.   
"Madman, Maximize!" She managed to say without gaining any attrition from her captors. The cave/cage she was in maybe big enough to hold two Rinox's and maybe one Narico or Rattarp. She tried to radio the Max base but it was of no use, it turned out she was in a Pred jamming zone.   
"Grate this is just grate. I have no idea where in the world I am, I don't know how is holding me captive, I don't know if I am in shape to fight, and worst off I don't know if Bat boy's all right," she set back down on her bed of straw only to hear foot steps coming her way. She did not have time to revert to beast mode, only time to get to her guns.   
"Ahhhhh, doggggy bot izzzzz awake." It had to be Waspy, she thought to her self, grate taken captive by the dumbest bot on Cybertron. But since it was only him, she lowered her gun. The bars from her cage went up, and she was allowed out. Once she was allowed out she griped her gun even harder. And looked around for the other Preds. "Doggy bot safe with Wasssspinator, other Predzzzz not find here,"   
"That's just fine and dany Waspy, but I want to know what am I doing here," She asked moving in to a biger cave that lead to the out side.  
"Wassspinator and doggy bot live here together, forever!" That made her rise an eye brow. "Spit it out Pred what are ya trying to say? I don't have time for this! "  
"Wasspinator love mutt bot," after saying this he give her a piece of enorjon.   
  
While back with Nightscream................................  
Nightscream rushed in to the Maximal base yelling his head off. "Madman! Waspinator! Missile!" yelled the hyper bot. "Nightscream, please clam down. We can't understand what you are trying to say," repeated Narico and Rinox but to no use. But Rattarp knew the bots from the streets and knew the kind of action to take with one. He walked up to Nightscream and started to slap the day lights out of him. After a few good smacks he finely clamed down.   
"Okay, Bat Boy. Errrrr what's this about the Mutt?" asked the large rat.  
"We, we were up at the lake just goofing off after she give me a good run for my money on speed testing. Out of no where jumps Waspy. He shoots a missile at me, Madman jumps in the way and was hit, knocked out," explained the bat.   
"And during all of this where were you bat?" asked Narico with just a little bit of anger in his voice.   
"I don't know what happen to me. Without Madman there to help me I took off." He said with a his head hung low.   
The Maximals all left the base all but two. Cheetor stated behind only to have a few words with Nightscream.   
"Listen, and listen good. If any fur is out of place or any chips damged on her when we find her. I am coming right after you bat. Right after you." He left leaving his threat hang in the air.  
Nightscream knew he had a lot to worry about. Lest of all was Cheetor coming after him in the night.   
  
"Mmmm Wazzzpinator want to kizzz doggy-bot." said the deranged bug.  
" Get your grimy hands off of me you dumb insect!" yelled Madman."HELLLPPP! FOR THE LOVE OF THE MATRIX, HELLLPP!!!"  
" Mmmm, doggy bot no like Wazzpinator?" asked the hormonal bug.  
"Never fear, citizen! Help is hear!" exclaimed Silverbolt.  
" Yeah we're here" sighed Blackarachnia.  
" Get your hands off of her, Waspinator!" exclaimed Optimus, making short work of the bug. Rattrap then picked the lock to open the cage.  
" You ok, Mutt?" asked Narico with a sense of worry in his voice.   
"I think I may hurl my lunch, that was a sittuation that I never want to go through again," she said in a joking maner, only to look around the cave to see that one bot was missing. "Excuse me, but where is Nightscream? Not that I am not grateful that ya'll saved me. But I notice the kids no where to be seen. What happen? Did he get hurt?" She asked with fear in her voice.   
"Errr, Mutt we'll talk about the kid alone if you don't mind,"  
  


**Narico  
**

  
I pulled Madman asside and started to talk to her.  
"The kid's a great addition, but I think he may be better on the inside. We can't have him running from every battle we get into." said Narico.  
"But, but. I..." stuttered the wild dog.  
" Optimus has given me the orders that unless you train him harder, he's going to become base-ridden" continued the coatimundi. Madman muttered something, reverted to beast mode and headed towards Nightscream's chambers.  
  
  



End file.
